


Past Mistake

by KazueEmiko



Series: Past Mistake [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Battle, Bodyguard, Character Death, Death, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, F/F, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Revenge, Samurai, Self-Hatred, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Umi had always protected Maki for the longest time that she remembered, even more so now that they're in a relationship. Trouble always came to them as a part of their privileged life. However, one intruder came to shed light to their future... a future worth changing.





	Past Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This work was influenced by one particular Fate/Stay Night route. Thought I give it a spin with an AU featuring Maki and Umi! :)

**“I hated myself… How could I have caused this much pain? If only I didn’t exist… Maybe I wouldn’t have to suffer like this…”**

Sonoda Umi stifled a yawn. Barehand concealing her mouth, she was unable to resist the next one that came afterward. Ah, how difficult it was to hold it in. Yawning is a form of expanding one’s lungs, taking in the much-needed oxygen, and expelling carbon dioxide by an exhale. This is good for many organisms’ health. However, when the blue-haired female was seen yawning past the tenth time, she clearly needed sleep.

Brown eyes gazed on the half-filled scroll, she carefully wrote each and every hiragana, katakana, and kanji on the parchment. Black ink artistically streaked through the papers through precise movement. Then… another yawn attack arrived. It assaulted the young girl’s respiratory system, instantly causing her brush to be thrown off balance. The character that was supposed to represent a word in a sentence was, to gently say it, not written correctly.

Umi felt a groan left her lips from seeing her mistake. As a perfectionist, this is bothersome. No… It’s beyond bothersome. Brush lowered onto the wooden desk, the gently lit flames of a lantern shone upon her face. Red veins striking out from the sclera part of her eye, bags barely showing its presence underneath. One hand reached up to her hair, combing it as she stared at the scroll. Now she has to start all over again.

“You shouldn’t stay up so late, Umi.”

The samurai flickered her eyes to the right. She saw the white door slowly slid open, a head peeked into the barely lit room. In the background of Nishikino Maki’s elegant figure, a hallway stretched out with candlelights warmly brightening the area. An eyebrow raised, she lowered her head and let out a soft sigh.

“I should be asking you the same thing, my Lord. What are you doing up at this God-forsaken time?”

A huff came from the red-haired female, finally sliding the door completely open, and allowing her empress attire to showcase. For someone who is graced with beauty, she sure does make a cute, pouty expression. “I told you to stop calling me by my title.”

“Sorry, my Lord– I mean… Maki.”

The mentioned female felt the corner of her red lips curl upward as a response. Then, she walked over to the headbanded warrior and got down on both of her knees, sitting by the other young lady. A hand reached out and grabbed ahold of Umi’s. Her thumb smoothed the rough knuckles of the protector, violet eyes making eye contact with Sonoda.

“You should learn to be more relaxed. It’s just us two.”

“But as your protector, I can’t just–”

“Umi, it’s been four years since you stayed by my side. We’re married, yet you still call me ‘Lord’ when we’re alone?”

She is right. They are together. Unlike modern time where a marriage ring would be present as proof of their relationship status, the only way to gain knowledge is by word alone. Sadly, not many knew about it. It was secretive, and Lord Nishikino’s close friends celebrated the occasion. It’s extremely uncommon for same-gender marriage. Those who do would be shunned from society. If word went around about their relationship, the two might as well kiss good-bye to their roles in this time era.

But how the two met was a legend spread wildly by Maki’s people. A samurai’s duty was to protect their lord. The Sonoda clan was one of the many whose life was dedicated to their superiors. As the youngest one in her family, she was thrust into a position to protect a young ruler. She didn’t expect for the ruler to be a female as most of her older brothers and sisters had served. Nishikino Maki is a wealthy princess forced to take the throne after her father’s passing. His sudden death didn’t allow him to have sons. Maki, being the only child, was forced upon this role in order to continue the Nishikino family rule.

Many civilians had their doubts about the girl. At the age of 16, how could someone so small and inexperienced be able to lead their nation as their Lord? Heck, she’s the first female Lord to ever reign supreme over her own nation!

The first year was the rockiest start for both Sonoda Umi and Nishikino Maki. Assassinations attempts were frequent, malicious rumors spread like wildfire among her people, and distrust within the inner circle of government officials made it near impossible for the red-haired female to move forward. Even her own mother plotted ways to rid of Maki in order to have a son on the throne. It would be a lie to say that Umi didn’t have her doubts either. Yet they continued onward together. Maki had no one to rely on. Ever since the first day, she had constantly leaned on Umi for support. As her protector, the young warrior, two years older than her ruler, made sure a path was paved.

Now, they made plenty of progress worth being proud of. Successful trades from multiple nations, defensive battles against the barbarians always emerged victoriously, and the people’s trust in their new ruler was shown. All of this occurred under four years. Historical records would mark Maki as one of the strongest, courageous, and most influential figure in today’s time. It was a legend worth telling. Of course, the time they spent together was precious. Emotional turmoils occurred, but only briefly. As a result, marriage came to light as a private official status marked between two young girls, who were respectively 22 and 20.

Another sigh was heard from the older blue-haired female. Geez, this girl… Trying to pull out the marriage card in an effort to keep the samurai from using the formal terminology. It’s hard to argue against Make whenever she uses it. Silence is the only reply she would have– actually, her expression by itself didn’t necessarily require words to be formulated. Red cheeks, brown eyes looking anywhere but the person by her side and inability to form a retort… The signs are there.

This was all too amusing for the ruler. Maki’s other hand then reached out to caress the samurai’s cheek. Then, leaning forward, a gentle kiss is planted on the young girl’s heated cheek.

“Let’s go take a bath, Umi. You can continue your work tomorrow morning.”

There was no point in fighting back anymore. For a brave warrior, she has such a weak will when it came to her lover. It didn’t seem much like a lost for receiving a smooch in return… though it did have some side effects. Blush darkening, eyes widening, and body trembling, Umi was speechless. How innocent of her. They were already married, yet she’s acting like this is the first time. Either way, the blue-haired female got up on her two feet the same time her ruler did. Here her samurai attire boldly showcased its sharp shoulder design, sheathed katana protruding from the woman’s waist as a statement.

“L-Let’s just go,” she mumbled, taking ahold of Maki’s hand.

A smile bloomed on the royal’s face. How adorable. A nod directed to the other, she was slowly dragged out of the samurai’s office room. Out in the lit hallway, side-by-side, the two individuals walked towards their destination. Umi’s loose, white headband end naturally flow with their walking motion. The bathroom was located on the opposite end of the large premise. It would take about five minutes if they keep their current pacing constant.

From an outsider’s perspective, they would think the two females holding each other’s hand would proclaim their close friendships, almost as if they were siblings. Of course, their relationship drove much deeper than that.

Maki squeezed her bodyguard’s hand. “Tomorrow, let us have lunch outside. I don’t like being cooped up in the palace for an entire day.”

“If you could finish your conference meeting with your officials first.”

“No ‘if’ there, Umi. I will attend the conference, wrap it up in the most efficient way possible, and bring you to a lovely local restaurant.”

“Is it the one Nico keeps mentioning?”

“Yes.”

A sigh came from the blue-haired woman, head lowered slightly and eyelids briefly closed. “I bet that ninja goes there because of the owner, Tojo Nozomi.”

“Probably. She’s been gushing about Nozomi for weeks now. Speaking of that, I think we should–”

The samurai immediately removed her hold on the ruler. Then, the same hand whipped out to stop the other from walking onward. Sharp, brown eyes narrowed at the sight of an intruder. Standing in the hallway, a figure concealed in their black cloak stood from afar. At this time of the day, it would be easy to assume hallucination or trickery from the shadows. Umi knew better than to make such an assumption.

“Who are you?” Umi asked. Her eyes remain focused on the cloaked figure. Left hand placed on the hilt of her katana, she readied her position against the unknown individual, thumb slowly sliding the blade out from its slot. “Answer me or I will treat you as if you are my enemy.”

Silence. Maki peeked over her protector’s shoulder. The sight of the black-cloaked figure… An air of familiarity… Could it be someone she had known before in her life? Whatever it was, the female lord could not help but strongly believe that the mysterious person they’re confronting is someone she knows.

Even more silence. Ten whole seconds ticked by with no response from the other. Umi opened her mouth. However, no words were able to escape from her voicebox. Instead, the sound of a katana unsheathed from the foreign person’s side. This sound alarmed Maki. Umi’s arm that held the red-haired back now shoved her away from the fight. A fight like this should never involve the very person who ruled over this nation. If they were to die, not only would it destroy Umi’s reputation and leave their nation leaderless, but she couldn’t bear seeing her royal wife in harm’s way.

The blue-haired eyes pierced the enemy, unsheathing her own katana. Blades were now pointed at each other from opposite ends of the hallway. No other words were exchanged between the two warriors. An intense atmosphere hung over their head, suffocating to those with a weak will. Nishikino carefully watched the situation. Although she could not do much physically, the least she could do was observe and decipher their opponent.

Knees bent, the cloaked figure remain motionless… but only for a split second. At an incredible length, the foe instantly pounced forward. It was almost surreal. Each step was taken in a similar fashion as a ninja: light, fast, and distance covered. Strength like a beast emitted from the mysterious individual. Warning flags all rose at the same time over Umi’s head from the sight. For once, she felt like this is a dangerous person. The experience she currently wields might not be enough to take the other down.

The candlelight within the lanterns blew away. At that same moment, the samurai leaped backward. A strong gust of wind blew against her face as she saw a blade narrowly touch the tip of her nose. Just when her feet landed on the wooden surface, the sharp weapon came back to strike with another swing. Umi stumbled backward in an attempt to avoid being struck.

“Umi!”

“Stay back, Maki,” the warrior puffed. Sweat running down the side of her face from barely avoiding a fatal blow, she positioned herself once more against the enemy. “This person is on an entirely different level… Just what are you?”

Again, no answer from the stranger. Instead, they replied with a physical assault, blade raised with both hands and brought down upon Umi’s head. Sonoda reacted quickly. She flung her katana up. Sparks were created upon harsh contact. The young protector clenched her teeth, struggling to keep the wielder from bringing her own blade down. Sharp edges shaking as the power struggle ensues for a few seconds. It wasn’t going well for the bodyguard’s end. The blade came extremely close to her forehead, threatening to cut through the signature headband and perform its laceration. Lingering in this position any longer will end with her demise. She managed to pull it through, however. The loyal samurai exerted enough strength to push against the katana. It wasn’t enough to knock back the assaulter, but it gave an opening. Umi, once again, managed to avoid an instant kill move.

She took many steps back, trying to keep the distance from the cloaked figure. Even more sweat poured out of her pores. Umi has fought with many enemies before, some who even came close to killing her. Yet this individual came off as someone far more terrifying than the others she met in past encounters. A monster. Yes, that’s the one word that fully describes how she feels about the new enemy. Black cloaks exaggerating the effect of the terminology definition, this even caused the usually composed samurai to tremble in fear.

Umi removed her right hand from the weapon, though keeping it in its defensive posture. She distanced herself again, a free hand extending out towards Maki from behind. Nishikino immediately took ahold of her bodyguard’s offer. Once contact was made, without warning, the two dashed away from the scene.

Heavy breaths echoed within the dark hallway. It was followed by rapid footsteps. The samurai desperately pulled the young girl along from behind. White ends of the blue-haired headband flowed naturally against the wind as sweat-soaked parts of the fabric material. Escaping from battle… That’s rare for Umi. The last time she did that was for the sake of saving Maki from the hands of her mother. This time is different. This time, she’s doing it for her own sake.

“Umi!”

The sudden cry of her name alarmed the warrior. Before she was able to glance over her shoulder, Maki shoved her down. Umi felt her back slam against the wooden surface with the lord landing on top of her chest. At that same moment, the blade narrowly missed Nishikino. Heart thumping hard, Umi’s arms protectively wrapped themselves around her lover and stared at the laying female.

“Why would you do that?!” Sonoda exclaimed.

Maki pushed herself away from the warmth. “Because I don’t want to see you get killed!” She immediately scrambled up to her feet and pulled the warrior up by the hand. “Let’s go!”

No chance was given to the defender to counter against the royal member’s claim. A Lord protecting their bodyguard? That doesn’t sit well for Umi. However, right now, they need to get away from the enemy. For the second time, they rushed away from the attacker as fast as possible.

There needs to be a destination. At least reach to another room. If the two lone figures were to arrive at a part of the palace where guards hang around, it should give them the advantage. This ordeal is potentially too much for them to handle. They need all the help they can get to settle this crisis.

Footsteps continue to slam and shake the wooden floors from both parties. Breaths rapidly running in and out of their respiratory system, heart pounding against Umi’s and Maki’s chest. At any moment of the time, it could be a literal end to their life. Acknowledging that fact grated against their nerves.

Another turn was made, haphazardly missing the katana aimed at the fighter. A yelp emitted from the red-haired female’s mouth. Umi’s fingers curled inward, keeping an iron grip on the poor girl. Hurry… They have to hurry!

A double door painted in bold red came into their view. Oh, how much relief it brought to them! The samurai’s hold on the ruler tightened as they rapidly made their way towards their destination. She bashed against the wooden barrier with her shoulder, slamming it open. That notion alarmed most of the palace guards that sat in the break room. Many men and women stared at the two taxed females. No one needed to say anything before things went into motion.

Those who weren’t dressed for battle immediately went to grab the nearest equipment. Those who were hurried over to them, forcing both Umi and Maki to stay away from the doorway. Spears, katanas, daggers, ninja stars, they gathered them all. If the strong samurai was unable to deal with the intruder, then they need to perform at their best in order to handle this problem efficiently. Their formation was finally made, the victims standing all the way in the back of the large break room. Her katana kept in one hand, Sonoda had her other arm extended in order to keep her wife behind.

Spearheads aimed at the hallway, the brave guards now had their eyes peeled for the assaulter. Left and right they scanned. One anxious minute crawled by… only to have no result. They lowered their weapons. The five spear-wielders turned their attention towards their ruler with a faint smile.

“My Lord, you must get some sleep. Perhaps the shadows have been playing tricks on you–”

One of the guards’ head popped out from her neck. No… it was sliced from his neck. His expression remained the same as it flew to the side. The head rolled once it touched the ground. Rolling, rolling, rolling towards the nearest fighter. When it came to a stop, the headless figure dropped to its knee. The man’s eyes soullessly penetrated his teammate’s. Mouth opened, the guard was about to scream when he too met the same fate.

Blood splattered all over the hallway. Soon, the crimson liquid splashed all over the doorway. One after another, each guard, regardless of their preparation level, had their flames extinguished. Screams and battle cries rang into the air. It was almost as if this monster ate everyone in their path. Umi lowered her arm and resumed the fighting position. If the guards were unable to take her on, then she has no choice but to lay her life for Maki, even if it meant getting killed. The figure came closer with every swipe of their katana. However, in the midst of one exchange with the palace fighters, the black cloak that enveloped the body was taken off to blind the female guard’s senses.

Maki’s eyes widen as the other slashed down her guard. Blue hair, a samurai, a scar running down her right eye, a brown eye coldly penetrating those she makes contact with…

“U-Umi?!”

What a shocker. Having two Umi in the same room… That was a lot to digest, especially for the said-person with the same identity. The bodyguard stance faltered at the sight of her other-self. But that was a mistake on her part.

What seems to be an older version of Sonoda Umi lunged her katana outward, piercing the girl’s side. Skin broken, muscles torn and exiting out through the back. By the time she realized her mistake, the blade was ripped out. She had to bite back her gasp, teeth digging into her bottom lip. Then, the assaulter raised the katana, immediately bringing down the sharp edges towards Umi’s head.

Reflexes still worked for the young samurai’s sake. Despite the pain, the blue-haired female brought her own katana up to block the vertical strike. With whatever remaining strength she had left, Umi shoved the other away with a push of her katana. It worked, the attacker forced to regain her foot. However, this caused the samurai to lose her balance too. Katana dropped to the ground, she felt her back slam against Makin. One eye squeezed shut, an ‘oomph!’ exited out of the royal’s mouth as she felt a flash of pain register from the impact.

“Umi!”

Feeling her wife slump in her arm, whether by pure exhaustion or possibly nearing death scared the wits out of the woman. Without hesitation, Maki laid the katana-wielder down onto the ground gently. It appears that Umi is still awake, but how long will she remain awake?

“Hang on!” The young girl peeled open her attire, exposing the stab wound. Compared to the other minor injuries such as the bruises on Sonoda’s back and blood seeping out from her bitten lip, this requires immediate treatment. Tearing parts of her attire’s long, red sleeve, she desperately attempted to wrap the affected area. Another rip from her clothing, another first-aid application. It wasn’t enough to heal, but it was certainly enough to keep the samurai dying from blood loss. She grabbed the female’s hand and laid it upon her side. “Umi, keep pressing on it, and don’t let go!”

“You should leave her to die, Maki.” That cold voice sent a chill down the ruler’s spine. She shifted her focus onto the striker. The older samurai pointed the tip of the weapon at their direction. “It was a mistake for me to get married to you.”

The sight of the older female terrified Umi once their brown eyes locked with each other. If looks could kill, she would certainly have died right now. Despite being a cool-headed individual who remained calm in most situation, her figure trembled. Maki, on the other hand, kept her violet eyes glued to the older woman.

“So… So you’re really Umi…” she muttered. So many questions bubbled within her skull. How in the world was her future self able to come at this time? Was there some supernatural element that scholars weren’t able to record? Could this be an imposter posing as an older version of Umi? Yet only one fact was able to answer one of the many questions: This is the real Sonoda Umi. No one other than Maki’s close friends knew about their relationship. Choice of words from the other’s response made it even clearer. Instead of referring to third-person, she used first-person about the marriage. Accompanied by the striking resemblance of the injured samurai, it’s hard to deny her identity. “Why are you so intent on killing her– yourself from the past?”

Umi’s older self let out a soft exhale, blade lowered slightly. Curiosity… Maki is always curious, just like how she remembers.

“If only I didn’t live… If only I didn’t become Maki’s protector and spouse, she would’ve lived.”

The blood on her hands… The eyes that gazed down upon her lord’s body… The broken blade laying feets away… The wound that would soon become a scar… It was so surreal for her future self. Enemies were inevitable for both the samurai and her lord, but the one day she was away to protect an investor from their nation brought ruins to their land. Enemies caught word of their relationship and heard about her time away from the palace. It was a living nightmare for the two of them. Brutally tortured, beaten, taunted, spiritually broken… The agonizing expression her lover made was too much to bear. Returning from her trip, the older Umi struck down their foes as a madwoman. Howling, screeching, taunting… Anybody would be mortified if they witnessed the destruction she brought.

Her eyes glanced back to her mirror self. “If only we didn’t exist, maybe Maki would’ve been safe. We brought too much attention, and made more enemies than we could take on.”

The blade pointed back at the laid warrior once more. “It’s time we end this,” the scarred woman mumbled. “I hope you understand.”

“No! I won’t allow this!”

Maki’s exclaim startled both Umi. The older Umi was forced to look at the young ruler. What she saw nearly made her choke. What the younger Umi saw almost made her sob from frustration. Hand hovering above the dropped katana, she wrapped her fingers around the hilt. When she stood up, she raised her lover’s katana. Her violet eyes burned with fury as she readied herself. She may not be an expert like her guardian, but Umi trained her enough times for self-defense. This time, she might put it to use to protect the person that she loves.

A twitch on the future individual’s lips was seen. “Nishikino Maki… You dare challenge me? Do you know how weak you are compared to me?” She wanted to avoid this. The older Umi didn’t want to hurt her. She didn’t want it to come down like this.

Maki knew exactly what the older Umi was thinking like. Perhaps it was because of the similar thoughts her young version would think of if she was in a similar predicament like this. Both Umi had no intention of bringing harm to the person they love. This leaves an opening for the lord to take down her opponent.

“Compared to Umi, yes… I do understand that I am not as strong as she is. But for you? I can defeat you.”

Another twitch. Then, the scarred woman raised her bloodied blade at the ruler. She made up her mind. “I will not kill you, but I won’t let you get in my way of killing my past self.” With that uttered, she pounced forward, blade swinging towards the other blade.

Maki should really thank her protector for the number of times she’s been pranked on with rice balls sporadically thrown at her direction every single day. Her reflexes might as well be on par with her mentor. She lifted the sharp weapon, able to block a horizontal swipe from the other. Strength wasn’t her forte, forcing the ruler to recoil from the protective action. The older Umi didn’t flinch. Instead, she swung her blade again at the katana, hoping to knock it out of Maki’s grasp. But time and time again, Nishikino stubbornly blocked each and every one of them.

“Why won’t you give up?” she questioned the ruler. “If she dies, you’re guaranteed a future where you will be alive and well-off.”

“Don’t assume that you know our relationship, Umi.” Another block. “You may be from the future, but my relationship with the Umi right now is something I cherish every single day.”

“Even if it ends with your death?” A minor cut planted on the Maki’s hand, kissing the knuckles briefly before disappearing.

“It won’t end with my death.” This time, she took a step forward. Confidently the lord proclaimed, “We both will prevail anything that comes in our way, including you.”

Once the message was delivered, she recklessly closed the distance between them. The other woman crouched, reeling back the katana. With one strike, she could disable the red-haired from attacking. She angled the blade, making sure the sharp ends strike the wrist with precise accuracy. Just lunge and swipe. Yet something held her back. Something held the older Umi back. When she saw the passion that burned behind Maki’s violet eyes… Ah, it reminded her a lot about her own Maki. Those bright eyes beaming with courage and elegance…

She couldn’t do anything. That was also the time when the blade sunk into her defenseless chest. It dug deep, searing through the barriers and eventually reached the strongest organ of the body: the heart. Not enough force was implemented, causing the weapon to cease further travel after the beating organ.

“You’re so cruel…” the older Umi whispered. She slowly extended her hand out towards the lord. Maki widened her eyes as the rough palm came into contact with her cheek. The hand tenderly caressed her cheek. One tear fell from the corner of the scarred warrior’s eye. Umi’s older self felt her lips tremble. “Is this karma…?”

Then, she crumbled to the ground. The warrior that went mad with sorrow and hatred passed on from this world by the hand of her lover’s young self. It was a plot twist no one saw coming. Katana wielded by Maki clanged to the ground, her attention shifted over to the injured female.

It appears that the blue-haired warrior was able to get up without her knowledge and hobble, though slowly, back to her ruler’s side. A hand still pressed against the bandaged wound, she finally came to a stop upon arrival.

Umi smeared the blood from her lips with the back of her hand. Her brown eyes stared down at the deceased figure. The woman that would become her future self was now an empty shell. How the samurai felt was a confusing mix of sorrow and relief.

“Umi…”

She turned to look at her wife. Ah, her gaze… They were shaking, unable to directly focus on Nishikino. If this were a normal occasion, Umi would’ve been proud of her lord’s bravery and intelligence. It’s not every day one would see their ruler in action. Yet she has more pressing matters to attend to. If her future self spoke the truth… Would she be the source of Maki’s pain? Would she really be the one leading the ruler to her death? Would their future be filled with suffering and bloodshed? It is a bleak future that questioned her existence.

“What if I end up like her?” Umi finally questioned. She shifted her eyes away from the ruler. “What if I am the cause of your death…? I don’t deserve to be by your side–”

A kiss was all it took to shut up the samurai. Doubts and hesitations that spun wildly within her skull came to a screeching halt. The red-haired woman used her hands to hold Umi’s head, locking her in place as their lips came into contact. Unlike the usual smooch that would freak out the intimate-shy person, it was deep and long-lasting. Umi’s eyes widen from the sensation once they parted, yet regain its composure as she returned it with a similar treatment.

When they separated the second time, the royal female pressed her forehead against the others with closed eyes.

“I won’t die so easily, Umi,” Maki softly spoke. “And I know you won’t ever become like her.”


End file.
